


Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters: Master Raven

by CW2K



Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: Second special guest, from Tekken, the first female ebony ninja, Master Raven.Voice Actress: Sorcha Chisholm
Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144571
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters: Master Raven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts).



Vs. Master Raven

Master Raven: Is this a joke?  
Master Raven: Our timelines appear to be splintered.  
Master Raven: Which explains how we both exist.  
  
Master Raven: A mirror match?  
Master Raven: To separate fantasy from reality.  
Master Raven: And to see who dies first.


End file.
